Total Drama: Avengers Assemble
by Mozag
Summary: What happens when the world of Total Drama and the world of the Avengers come together? A crossover of epic proportions! A completely unique story-line with all of your favorite characters! SYNOPSIS: The Avengers begin to form together, when they realize that they all had met before on a familiar television show. How is this possible? And will they be able to save the planet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. You probably have no idea who I am at this point. Mainly because I disappeared about a year ago and deleted everything. Well, I'm back, and now I had an experiment I'd like to try out. I've always been a CodyxGwen fan, but I want more from it. So I'm throwing in a couple of other characters for some good ole' drama. **

**Here's the rules: TDI/TDA/TDWT happened...kinda. ROTI doesn't matter in this plot line. In order to explain that with the already complicated plot of the Avengers means that they remember meeting each other in a different way that I don't want to give away yet. **

**This story takes our beloved characters and combines them with people from "The Avengers". The plotline of the Avengers is completely changed. We basically, everything after the first five minutes of the film is out of the plot. Some things will be based off of it, but that's it. New adventures. **

**The characters keep their canon names but have their superhero names. For my sake, they will only refer to each other by their first names.**

**Character List:**

**Nick Fury: Chef Hatchet**

**Iron Man: Duncan**

**Captain America: Cody**

**Thor: Geoff**

**Hulk: Owen**

**Black Widow: Gwen**

**Hawkeye: Trent**

**Pepper Potts: Courtney**

**Maria Hill: Heather**

**Jane Foster: Bridgette**

**Agent Coulson: Noah**

**Chris McClean As Himself (Will pose an interesting subplot later on).**

**These are the main characters but more will come from the show as friends of the main characters. Sorry for the long writers note. Expect 15ish episodes (chapters).**

* * *

**EPISODE 1: THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE. **

**PART 1 **

CALCUTTA, INDIA. 0800 HOURS:

Gwen looked down at the floor of the jeep she was in and watched the dust swirl around her feet. The dusty Indian night was no place for a Russian assassin, but this wasn't your typical mission either. Gwen had been personally told by Chef Hatchet, otherwise known as his alter-ego, Nick Fury (Gwen was not a fan of his new name, nor hers being Natasha Romanoff) to go get "the big one."

She picked her head up and looked to the driver as the car stopped. The agent nodded to her personally and motioned to the left of her. She glanced and saw that they had arrived at their destination. Chef had chosen wisely, as well as according to Gwen's instructions: the abandoned home was perfectly sized, and had enough exit space for Gwen in case she needed to escape. It was unfortunate, what happened to Owen, but at least she would get to see him again.

* * *

Owen's plate was rather full. Ever since he moved to India to keep a low profile, all of his food was imported from America. And boy how he loved it.

Three thick steaks stacked on top of each other in the middle of the feast. Mashed potatoes with pools of gravy lined the outside of the dish. Finally, baked beans, macaroni, and a large keg of root beer lay around the area. Owen took a huge bite out of the first steak when a rather small indian boy approached him.

"Please help, doctor! My mother is ailing!" He said in fluent Hindi. Owen rolled his eyes. He _was _Doctor Bruce Banner, after all. As least he was now. "Coming, boy..." Owen replied in the language. The boy gave a sly smile and took Owen's hand.

Outside, the boy dragged Owen out through the slums of Culcutta and forward. Owen looked at the shops with joy. Even at an older age, food was food. The fried deliciousness of the indian street corners were no different. Unfortunately, the boy past by the shops with no remorse as the duo exited the town, coming up to an old house.

"Well then..." Owen muttered as he looked back. He was going hungry for now. They entered the home quickly. Before Owen could note that the house looked abandoned, the little boy ran off, out an open window and into the night sky.

"I really need to quit being this nice..." Owen muttered as he looked around. As suspected, a shorter, yet more sinister figure emerged from the shadows. A person from Owen's past.

"Gwen?" He asked, aloud, now speaking in his native tongue of english. She revealed herself completely, her black latex outfit accenting her curves. Her eyes looked as surprised as he was. Suddenly, she snapped back shut, and retained a professional look.

"It's no longer Gwen, Mr. Banner. Its Agent Romanoff to you." She seemed to be up to no good already. Owen thought back to his days when he couldn't control 'the other guy'. Her outfit reminded him of them. What were their names? S.H.I.E.L.D, that's what it was.

"Well Gw-Agent Romanoff" Owen said sheepishly. He never expected her to be so cold, ever after all this time. They say the goth phase is short. "I guess you're here for me to join your team."

Gwen, or at least that's how Owen referred to her in his mind, shook her head. "No superpowers needed. Your work in gamma radiation is helpful to our task.

"Which is what?" Owen questioned, wondering.

"You know as much as I do."

More cryptic answers; he could tell that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. Owen needed more answers. "I guess you've got this place surrounded..." Owen trailed, accusingly.

"Nope. Just you and me. No stress."

"Because we **both **know that stress isn't very good for me, and for you." He shot back. Gwen pulled up a chair at a table. "Sit down, Banner. We can do this the easy way."

* * *

Owen reluctantly sat in the chair. His hulking figure, even when he was in a normal state, was overpowering to Gwen. She fiddled in her chair as Banner, or Owen, looked to her. She couldn't tell what to refer to him as in her mind. She focused on the task at hand.

"Banner, we need you. The world is in danger, and you're needed to save it."

"More cryptic answers, I see..."

Gwen stopped beating around the bush. She pulled out her phone and pulled up the picture. Setting it down on the table, she continued.

"This is the tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet. We need to find it, but it emits such a small gamma signature that we can't trace it. No one knows gamma radiation like you do."

"So what do I do when you find it, swallow it?" Owen responded sarcastically.

"We'll take care of it." She responded, calmly.

Owen leaned forward. "So Fury doesn't need the other guy is what you're telling me."

Gwen nodded. "Not that I know of."

"And Fury tells you everything." He shot back. Gwen looked at him in the eyes for a moment and leaned down to pick up her phone.

"Talk to Fury. He needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage?"

"No one's going to put you in a-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Banner, or Owen, screamed as he slammed his fist on the table. In retaliation, Gwen pulled out the pistol taped to the bottom of the desk and pointed it right between Owen's eyes. A few moments of silence tick by.

"I'm sorry, that was mean," Owen said. "I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way where you put that away and the other guy doesn't make a mess."

Gwen held the gun to Owen's face but his eyes pleaded with her from the other side of the gun.

"Natasha." He said, finally referring to her by her newly assigned name.

Slowly, Gwen lowered the gun and moved her hand to her face, touching her earpiece.

"Stand down. We're good here." She said. She heard the men outside lower their weapons.

"Just the two of us, huh?" Owen said sarcastically. Gwen sighed.

* * *

Cody woke up for the first time in 70 years only a few days ago. Now, he just wanted to sleep. When he wasn't sleeping he was in briefing courses to try to update him, or working out in the gym. Currently, he was working out.

Cody looked to the bag in front of him and closed his eyes. Images of the Red Skull filled his mind. Hydra entered his subconscious. In anger, Cody unleashed at the punching bag with all of his might. After a few hits, the bag broke off of the chain that it was held on and flew back into the wall. The four hundred pound of sand broke off, littering the room and turning it into a beach, almost. Effortlessly, Cody picked up another bag. and hooked it onto the ceiling before he heard the door open. He ignored it.

"Captain, we have a mission for you." He man said as he walked in. He looked to Cody with his one eye.

"Chef, with all due respect," Cody began. "We are completely alone. Now is not the time for superhero names. I won't call you Nick Fury if we are alone, and I'd prefer to be called Cody Anderson alone, not Captain America or Steve Rodgers."

The black leader turned to the hero. "You call me Nick Fury. That's all you call me. No exceptions, _Rodgers_."

Fury calmed himself down. "I know these Aliases are hard to get used to, but please use them. They are for our own protection. Anyways, we have a job for you to do."

"Trying to get me into the world?"

"Trying to save it."

* * *

**I'll end it here. They all recognize each other, but they have never met. Who wants to guess how I'm going to explain that? First person to get it right gets an OC emitted into the story for a cameo. Part 2 coming soon. R&R.**

**Michael.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's Note, Again: To explain further, the characters recognize each other from the show. They just didn't know that they all became superheroes. However, camp didn't really...happen, kind of. I would have gone that route but Captain America threw it off. So I'll skip to the spoilers and explain that S.H.I.E.L.D. Had manufactured the dream that they were all on that show and it's been ingrained into their memories as fact. S.H.I.E.L.D. did this so that when the Avengers Assembled they could get along better. You'll figure out later that this doesn't work. Oh, and they all have a new name/alias to go by. Some chose it, others were told by S.H.I.E.L.D. to.**

**Anyways, Here's More Story:**

* * *

**EPISODE 1: THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE **

**PART 2**

**MANHATTAN, NEW YORK. 2200 HOURS.**

The sea floor of Manhattan was never clean.

Constant trash had littered the area for decades, some of it untouched for the duration of the human life.

Well, until now, since Duncan's suit contained lots of rockets to hold him up.

Litter flew about as Duncan and his suit lowered to the bottom. Quickly, Courtney began to speak into his earpiece.

"Ok, Duncan, from what I can tell the main circuitry is right under the dispatch hatch for the waste."

"_Mrs. Potts, _I thought we agreed that personal _nicknames _were not to be used over easily accessed radio frequencies?" Duncan said, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Dunc- err, I mean, _Mr. Stark._" Came Courtney's response. After a Mr. Nick Fury paid Duncan a visit a few years ago, he kept mindful to keep his true identity. After all, a former felon did not want to be caught as a future billionaire scientist.

"Alright, so the dispatch hatch has crap in it, right?"

"_Waste, _honey."

"Right. Crap. So, Jarvis, could you please make sure this thing is sealed tight?" Duncan asked his suit.

"Right away sir. Although, if it weren't I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be alive."

"Yeah, thanks."

Duncan separated the wires within the hatch. Already, since the valve was open, human waste began to pour out, mixing with the water and causing Duncan to loose concentration for a moment. Finally, after a few moments, most of the cities energy was rerouted to Stark Tower.

"Mission Accomplished, Pepper. Heading home." He spoke into the earpiece. He turned his foot thrusters to maximum and took off, soaring out of the water. The city was a blur beneath him, and, no matter how many times he flew, and no matter how old he got, Duncan still loved the feeling.

Duncan landed carefully on the platform he had designed. As he walked forward, the suit came off with ease, thanks to the Automated Armor Removal: Mobile Class Machine that he had designed. He could see that the tower was lit up.

Courtney stood at the entrance, waiting for him. Two champagne glasses were in her hands.

"So, Duncan." Courtney said, free of radio frequencies. "Thanks to my help, Stark Towers is completed." She handed him his glass.

"Yeah, I'm sure being a CIT _really _helped in this case, Court."

Duncan got a well deserved slap on the shoulder from that crack, But Courtney took it with good taste.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt, but my protocols are being overwritten. Agent Phil Coulson is coming up the elevator."

"Great," Duncan sighed. "You can always count on S.H.I.E.L.D. to ruin a good moment."

The elevator doors swung open quickly, and out stepped a familiar Indian man, about in his early thirties at this point.

"Noah," Courtney said. Their relationship had greatly improved over the past few years. "Good to see you again."

"It's Phil," Noah said calmly, but not sarcastically, which was quite unusual for him. "I'm required to go by Phil Coulson now. Kind of sucks, but that's the least of my worries."

Noah turned to Duncan. "Mr. Stark," He said, already referring to him by his legal name. Their relationship was the same as it was at camp. They didn't like each other. "We need you to read this."

He handed the man a folder. Duncan immediately refused. "I don't like getting handed things."

Courtney stepped out for Duncan, as usual. "Well, I do, so I'll take that, and you take this."

Courtney lead the three through an awkward swapping game. At the end of it, Noah and Courtney held champagne glasses and Duncan held the file. He walked away, calmly, and slid it open.

"The Avenger, huh?" He said. "I thought I wasn't a part of that. What was it again? I was volatile? Self obsessed? Oh, and don't play well with others, that too."

"Now isn't the time for character profiles, Mr. Stark." Noah said politely. "If it was, I can assure you I'd be elsewhere."

"Do you even have a girlfriend, Coulson?" Duncan questioned, almost threateningly.

"Oh, no, I just a lonely old man. Of course I do." Noah said. His sarcasm was still there. "She's a cellist."

"Well, that's nice!" Courtney said, lightening the mood. She turned to Duncan. "Duncan, I guess I should go ahead and fly out to D.C. for that meeting. Looks like you've got some homework to do."

Duncan slip the folder forward and threw its contents onto screens throughout the premises. Old friends and heroes stood out. "Yeah I guess. Look at all these people, though. Owen, Cody, Trent, Gwen-"

Another slap on the shoulder. "Hey, all I did was say her name!"

"Well stay away!" Courtney nagged. She turned to Noah. "Could you take me to the airport? My felon has some homework to do."

"Sure, I'll get a cab." Noah said politely. The duo left Duncan as he studied up on his old friends and enemies.

* * *

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, 2400 HOURS.**

Soldiers march down the hallways of Loki's secret base as his minions work relentlessly to build the Tesseract's chamber. Trent, now fully under Loki's spell, turned to the lead scientist on the project.

"What else needs to be done." He stated, demanding an immediate answer.

"We need twelve-hundred grams of Iridium."

"The Tesseract requires it to work. It is so powerful, like...infinite knowledge. Only the rarest of elements can stand its power."

Loki stood, listening to the conversation. "What has the Tesseract shown you, Doctor?"

"So much! Everything you have ever wanted and more!" He exclaimed, then moved back onto the Tesseract for more testing. Loki turned to Trent.

"And what has the Tesseract shown you, Clint Barton?"

Trent thought for a moment, then a sinister smirk formed onto his face.

"My next target."

"Good," Came Loki's response. "What do you need?"

Trent lifted the bow and arrow he always carried from its holder. He unfurled it quickly.

"A distraction. And an eyeball."

* * *

**End of Part 2**

**So, next chapter, we finally get to meet everyone face to face! Well, some of them. Then they get to meet Loki and fight with Thor in a forest. I've essentially decided to follow the plot of the Avengers closer than I thought I would, but with entirely new dialogue and side scenes. You know, the characters getting to understand what's going on, and how they all recognize each other when they come from different planets and times. Good stuff. Next update will be the last for a while. I'm leaving town for a week. Thank you all for reading!**

**Michael.**


End file.
